Adult Onion Alien
The Adult Onion Alien (, ?'') also known as '''Onion Dad' is the second alien shown in the series, he is also the first secondary target to not be identified by the Black Sphere. Appearance The Adult Onion Alien is a Green Onion Alien which seems to be a full grown adult if we assume their aging follows normal evolutionary principles. He has light green skin, darker light green hair and green lips. It has pointy spikes on his skull from which his dark green hair sprouts. He wears an brownish white shirt (yellow and grey in some scenes) and a green (black in some scenes) long coat over it. His pants are shown to be green, brown and black he also wear white and yellow bathroom slippers and he carriers either two or one grocery bags. Background He is a Green Onion Alien (real name of race unknown) he is member of one of the alien species that fled a dying star system, starting 30 years ago. He was just living his life with his assumed son the Kid Onion Alien when they were made targets in the Gantz Game. Personality When we first meet him he is understandably upset and angry after finding his son's remains. He then confronts those whom he views as responsible seeing his sons remains upon them. Then one of them head butts him, cracking his skull open. He then loses all control and out for vengeance he uses Hiroshi body to block an attack upon himself before squahsing his skull, he then attacks the other three. Cutting Takashi Inamori's stomach open, ripping off Kiyoshi Yoshioka arm and slashing off Masashi Yamada's arms. Still not satisfied with his vengeance his bloodlust gets him to chase Masaru Kato who also has his son's remains on him. Eventually knocking him down a hillside. Then he sees Kei Kurono and Kei Kishimoto and chases them even though they hadn't been involved in his son's death. He first chases Kishimoto but loses sight of her and goes back to chasing Kurono who jumps down the hill to get away from him. But uncaring he follows the innocent Kurono ready to kill him, only to be stopped by Kato. Then when Kato's arms get slashed, Kurono gathers his strength and beats him. This allows Joichiro Nishi to capture him at which points he starts apologizing to them, offering them his onions. But his please for mercy fall on deaf ears as Nishi sends him up. From what we see of his personality he is vengeful to the point of going after the innocent and then only when his own life is on the line he speaks remorsefully about his own actions. Plot Onion Alien Mission Arc The Adult Onion Alien is first seen after his supposed son the Kid Onion Alien is killed by the Gantz hunters. He is seen dropping his grocery bags and looking at his son's remains and the stained clothing of the yakuza, while grabbing his son's arm as he starts crying. He then looks down on Hiroshi Hatanaka who asks him what he wants after which he grabs his collar and scream at him and he screams back at which point Hatanaka headbutts him, cracking open his skull in the process. It then takes out his claw and grabs Hatanaka's head. He then while still crying, screams at them before using Hatanaka's body to block an x-gun shot from Takashi Inamori making him exploded in twain. As it gets spattered by his remains he remembers his son and looks down on the remains and squashes Hatanaka's head. The other three then attack and we see him rip off Kiyoshi Yoshioka's arm, cut Inamori's stomach and sever both of Masashi Yamada's arms. It then looks angrily at Masaru Kato who also has his son's remains on him. It then charges at him ready to kill him but he gets shot multiple times by Yoshioka who dies of blood loss after seeing him collapse. It then gets back up and stares down Kato as it screams in some alien language at him and they have a back and forth with each speaking their own language, Kato then prepares to shoot him, while telling him to calm down then when he charges Kato puts the gun to his head but eventually lowers it at which point he attacks Kato, throwing him over a balustrade which sends him spiraling down the hill behind it. Then Kei Kurono and Kei Kishimoto come across the carnage the onion dad made and then they see him they try to turn away but get noticed and he starts chasing them as they run away. They get split up and he chases Kishimoto but loses her and goes back chasing Kurono. It then gets hit by a car as it runs after him and Kurono learns that the people in the car can't see them, he then smashes the hood of the car and jumps over it. Kurono then runs into a death end and as he corners him, Kurono slides between his legs getting away again. He gives pursuit again forcing Kurono to use the suit to jump down a big hillside. He gives chase by jumping down stairs while heading straight for Kurono. It then stands before Kurono angry before going down and extending his hand to squash his head. Then Kato sneaks up on him and takes him in a headlock, it then slashes open Kato arms trying to get out. It then pushes Kato off him and stands up to grab him, while Kato clutches its messed up arm. Kurono seeing the helpless Kato then gets up charges his suit and makes him lose focus allowing him to grab the aliens arms, one of which he breaks. It then grabs Kurono's head with his remaining arm, Kurono doesn't panic and punches him instead, growing confident he beats up the onion dad. Who then tells him he will give him his onions and to forgive him. Then out of nowhere a strange triangle is fired at him and captures him, pinning him to the ground. Joichiro Nishi then appears and tells Kurono to shoot it, which he refuses. Nishi then shoots it with the Y-gun and he is transported away. Where we do not know. Anime/Manga Differences *The anime is very inconsitent in the appearance of his clothes with them changing color per scene, while the original character design for the series never being shown in full. Abilities & Skills The Adult Onion Alien is able to produce razor-sharp claws from his hands. Which it uses to great effect to maim and kill people. Cutting open Takashi Inamori's stomach with them and slicing off Masashi Yamada's arms and slicing up Masaru Kato's arms. It also has shown itself to be extremely strong ripping off Kiyoshi Yoshioka's without any trouble, smashing the hood of a car in with just a fist after surviving a direct hit from it while already been wounded. It is also extremely durable and fit easily surviving being hit by a car after having shot many times by regular guns and then in this state easily chasing down its victim three times even once when one of them Kei Kurono had a huge leap on him. In addition to these offensive and physical capabilities, the Adult Onion Alien most likely can also produces a thick, green, mucus substance from his orifices just like the Kid Onion Alien and just like the kid its durability is most likely due to his thick bones. He also was intelligent enough to know some Japanese words besides his own language. Gallery